Voices on the Wind
by Winter Midnight
Summary: People believe all kinds of rumours, especially ones about Howl's moving castle


Voices on the Wind 

_A rumour goes in one ear and out many mouths – Chinese Proverb _

The city was bustling with life as it now basked in the aftermath of the war. The prince of the neighbouring kingdom had returned quite unharmed, and as a result the war had ceased. Hence why the many in the city were enjoying the safety and freedom that had returned recently to their home. The streets were lined with an assortment of bright colours, loud voices and general gossip. A young woman with straight blonde hair stood by a vivid looking shop on Main Street, a basket securely held in one arm. Her friends were also gathered around, exchanging the latest gossip heard about town.

"I heard that a girl lives in Howl's moving castle!" a petit woman with brunette hair exclaimed.

"Who is she?" the blonde woman asked curiously.

"Well that's the thing; no one knows where she came from or who she is!" a curly auburn haired woman whispered scandalously.

"But she's supposed to be like a living Aphrodite!" An olive skinned, black haired woman piped up.

"What do you mean?" the red haired friend replied confused.

"You haven't heard?" said the blonde woman, "this girl is rumoured to be as beautiful as the stars, and because of that beauty the Wizard Howl has been tamed!"

"Tamed?" the others cried in unison, unsure as to what context the word was being used in with regards to their sigh worthy Howl.

"Yes tamed!" the blonde woman continued, "I hear the Wizard Howl is completely and utterly smitten with her!"

"Of course he would be," scoffed the petit brunette. "She stole his heart after all."

"Really?" the black haired friend asked eyes wide with awe.

"Oh yes," the brunette continued with a smug smile "all those years of Howl eating girls' hearts and while being blinded by her beauty this woman stole his!"

"So she's a witch then?" the auburn haired woman questioned with a frown marring her delicate porcelain like features.

"Oh no no no," the blonde interrupted "I heard she is indeed quite human with no magical ability at all."

"And who told you that?" the brunette countered.

"The woman in the bakery," came the reply "Lettie Hatter."

"And how would she know?" the auburn haired woman wondered.

"Well," the olive skinned woman began "apparently Lettie receives letters from the moving castle."

"Oh c'mon, that's ridiculous!" the blonde exclaimed, "no one receives anything from the castle, that's part of its allure, the mystery of the place."

"Speaking of the castle itself, MaryAnn down next to the butchers swore she's seen it fly! One minute it was walking along as it does, and the next minute the castle leapt into the air and extended wings." The brunette whispered.

"I heard that too! But my cousin told me he'd seen it fly not MaryAnn." The red head mused.

"Indeed, the place is a mystery." The black haired woman sighed, before glancing at her watch, "Damn! Is that the time?" she yelped gazing up at her friends, "I've still got to get the fish, and then nip to the bakery to grab some stuff for my brother's birthday! I'll see you later!" she yelled before dashing off, her skirts swirling around her creating a kaleidoscope of purples and golds.

The others began to make their excuses shortly after and dispersed in different directions and continuing with different lives. The blonde woman, before leaving turned around to admire the display she'd been standing next to, and bent down to sniff one of the roses wondering about the news she'd shared and received. She sighed and stood up from her bent position, remembering the gossip to share with her workmates the next day and moved away from the quaint flower shop, where the busy streets swallowed her up eagerly.

All of them unaware that inside the flower shop, a woman with hair the colour of starlight arranged some flowers in an elegant vase by the door with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I thought it would be interesting to see what new rumours would fly after the film. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
